Many device users have electronic and computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and other similar devices. These types of computing devices are often utilized for many different computing applications, such as by creative professionals for graphic design, publication development, and various other types of artistic applications. Further, a creative professional generally uses more than one type of device, such as a desktop computer at work, a mobile phone or tablet device while commuting, and a laptop computer at home. However, not all of these computing devices are designed to efficiently process the large-sized image and graphics files that are commonly used by creative professionals who design documents and publications using graphic design, artistic, and publication applications. Typically, the image and graphics files can be several hundred megabytes in size, particularly for high-resolution images and graphics, and require substantial memory, bandwidth, and processing capabilities to synchronize and process on a computing device.
For example, a creative professional may be developing a magazine layout using a publication application on a desktop computer at work. The magazine layout may be designed with various images and graphics, which are linked files placed in the magazine layout, and these linked files may reside in different file folders on the computer than in the folder that contains the file for the magazine layout. When the file of the magazine layout is opened for viewing and editing in a user interface of a computer application designed for publication development, the magazine layout references to the linked files in the other folders to incorporate and display the various images and graphics as part of the magazine layout. The desktop computer of the user at work will likely have the memory and processing capabilities to synchronize and process the large data image and graphics files stored in the various, different file folders that have been setup by the user.
However, as the user transitions from work to commuting and then home, the mobile phone, tablet device, and/or laptop computer may not have the memory, bandwidth, battery power, data allocation, and/or processing capabilities to synchronize and process the large-data image and graphics files, yet the large-data files are each synchronized in the background processing when the magazine layout is opened on one of the mobile computing devices. This can significantly slow the processing and responsiveness of a computing device, resulting in a poor user experience and delaying time of the creative professional.